


All is Quiet

by So_we_sang



Series: Snap Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_we_sang/pseuds/So_we_sang
Summary: Magnus is already in bed reading when Alec enters from the connected bathroom, drying off his hair with a towel.





	All is Quiet

Magnus is already in bed reading when Alec enters from the connected bathroom, drying off his hair with a towel.

“What’re you reading?” he asks as he makes his way towards the bed. Magnus finally looks up at his boyfriend and smiles when he sees that Alec is finally wearing the new pajamas he had bought him.

“Pride and Prejudice, it’s considered a classic, which I find hilarious because I remember when it first came out. That Jane Austen sure was a spitfire, way before her time.” Magnus explains, closing the book and setting it on the nightstand beside the bed, the familiar gleam appearing in his eye that appeared whenever he spoke about the past.

“I’ve actually read that one before.” Alec says, leaning down next to the bed to press a lingering kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Now move.” He says when he pulls away from the kiss. Not going far, he remains only inches away from Magnus’ face and feels a huge grin make its way onto his face as he watches Magnus’ face contort into confusion.

“Excuse me?” Magnus looks appalled. Alec leans in and kisses Magnus again.

“I said  _ move _ .” Alec lets out a light chuckle at seeing Magnus’ eyebrows come together and his lips parting in question.

“What-?” Magnus starts but is cut off by Alec laughing again.

“You’re on my side of the bed, Magnus.” Alec says still grinning, and rolls his eyes for good measure. 

“I’m on your side… This is my bed, Alexander! All sides of it belong to me.” Magnus declares, attempting to sound as serious as possible and failing miserably.

“Well sure, but every time I’ve stayed over I’ve slept on this side… so it’s mine now.” Alec explains, not caring one bit how childish his reasoning sounds. Letting out a deep sigh that fails to sound angry, Magnus scoots over under the covers and holds them up for Alec to join him.

“Happy now?” He asks when they finally get situated with Alec curled on his side, tucked under Magnus’ arm, his own left arm thrown over Magnus’ waist.

“Yes.” Alec smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Magnus’ shoulder. “Lights?”

Magnus lets out another soft chuckle before snapping his fingers, making the lights go out. “Better, my darling?” Magnus whispers into the darkness.

“Mmhhmm.” Alec mumbles against Magnus’ side, drifting off to sleep.

_ Wonderful _ . Magnus thinks to himself. Sleep finding him not much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
